resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
United Kingdom
Britain, also known as Great Britain or the United Kingdom, is a group of countries that consists of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland along with their capital cities, respectively, London, Edinburgh, Cardiff and Belfast. Britain is an island nation located 350 miles off the coast of France. Britain is where Resistance: Fall of Man takes place. British Military Groups British Army British Resistance Time Line Pre Invasion Britain along with French forces start the Great War by attacking the German colony of Togoland. 1949 April-King Edward VIII visits America on a good will tour bringing knowledge of what’s happening in Russia, but leaves with more questions then answers. December- Evacuation of 300,000 people begins in Britain. These are mostly women and children along with members of Parliament and their families. The evacuees are sent to a camp in Australia known as Avalon One. 1950 March-The British Royal Navy is attacked overnight while on patrol in the English Channel. Distress calls report huge freak waves overwhelming the fleet, despite it being an otherwise calm sea. By morning, all 96 ships are found washed up on the coast of France. Only seventeen bodies are found, all of which are dead by suicide. The ships' bilges are filled with a classified substance. August-The British Seismology and Survey Department detects Chimera under the English Channel. Their request to the British Army to quiet the shore batteries, in order to gain more accurate readings, is denied, due to near-constant strafing runs by Chimeran Dropships . October-The Chimera attack Central Command in London, England with Burrowers from below. The siege culminates with the River Thames flooding the base, killing 14,000 soldiers. November- British civilians are infected en mass as they seek refuge in bomb shelters. The Chimera collect the bodies so quickly and efficiently that the shelters become known as "magic coffins." 1951 January-Lt. Stephen Cartwright's British Commando unit finds piles of charred bodies. Furthermore, they discover groups of savage humans seemingly aligned with the Chimera. These foreign fighters ritualistically mutilate both themselves and their victims. They leave slashed-hand markings behind, and become known as the Cloven. January 27th: Cartwright's squad encounters more and more Cloven each day, as noted in his journal. January 29th: Cartwright notes that attempts at communicating with the Cloven result in violence, and that their motives are unclear, as they appear to regard both humans and Chimera as enemies. January 31st: The Cloven scavenge the bodies of some British troops after a battle, and Cartwright wonders how even the Cloven can resort to such savagery. June: The US fleet reaches the British coast, and deploys aerial surveillance craft to scout the area; no signs of human or animal life are detected. July: After unsuccessfully trying to contact British forces, the US navy launches Operation: Deliverance. U/AV-17 Hawk aircraft deliver the 3rd Ranger Regiment to York, England in order to secure a landing site. The flight is decimated by Chimeran anti-aircraft fire. July 11th: Sgt. Nathan Hale and the 1st Ranger Regiment are flown into York. Hale's squad is ambushed by Chimeran Crawlers and infected, although miraculously, Hale regains consciousness and, with the help of a US medic, is able to regroup with the rest of the regiment at an abandoned bus depot. They manage to secure a landing zone at the depot, but the Chimera launch Spires, infecting all the surviving troops. Carriers bring them to a Chimeran Conversion Center in Grimsby, England. July 12th: The British Operation: Shear is successful and a nexus in the Chimeran tunnels is defended. Little do the British army know that they have just stopped the Chimera from excavating another Chimeran tower. July 14th: The Battle of London is a major victory for human resistance. By destroying the main Chimeran tower the rest of the tower network in Britain is destroyed along with the Angels causing the deaths of Chimeras en mass, liberating Britain from the Chimera. Towns And cities York, England Grimsby, England Manchester, England London Operations and Battles Operation: Deliverance Liberation of Britain Trivia During the 20th century, up to the late 1950's Britain had many colonies around the world but in Fall of Man and Resistance 2, it doesn't mention anything about them, with the exception of Australia, yet it became independent in 1901. Category:Countries Category:Human